


Fireproof

by angelica_barnes



Series: Insanity [3]
Category: One Direction (Band), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Insane Taylor, they're siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 23:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14436102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelica_barnes/pseuds/angelica_barnes
Summary: taylor realizes that she isn't normal. no, she isn't normal at all.and not in the way the movies advertise as a hero.





	Fireproof

Harry’s hands were gentle and firm, gripping her arms as he tried to bring her back from where she was, eyes unfocused and mouth hanging open as she stared into the mirror. She could vaguely hear his voice as he whispered her name, almost desperately, but at the same time, nothing but blood rushing through her veins could be heard. She suddenly reached towards the glass, cocking her head as the image of a dirty-faced blonde came into view, with scraggly bitten nails and tangled hair, eyes wild and the color of crazed cyan. 

That wasn’t her, she reasoned, that couldn’t be her.

 

 

-

 

Harry’s arms circled her waist from behind and his face nuzzled her neck; she laughed airily at the tickle of his soft skin against hers. He smiled and kissed her neck, nibbling the skin softly, and she suddenly went rigid, the silhouette of a dead man hanging staring back at her through the window, and suddenly all she could hear was the thump of her heartbeat; not even Harry’s panicked screams, or her own gasps for air as she clawed at her throat, the skin tightening to a point where she thought her own veins may be strangling her from the inside. The dead handing man lifted his head, eyes yellow and centered by cat’s pupils; Harry screamed when Taylor stopped breathing; and the dead man smiled.

 

 

-

 

Taylor woke up in Harry’s arms, not for the first time, but when she opened her eyes, she was met with the sight of flickering flames, licking her blanket near her feet; she stared. Harry awoke at the sound of her quick breaths next to him, and he wrapped her in his arms and tried to see what she could see, but in vain; the flames danced higher and higher and Taylor lifted her head, staring them down defiantly, until suddenly they were towering high enough that when they came crashing down, it was on top of her and her brother. She shrieked and instinctively covered her head with her arms, turning and curling herself into Harry’s chest; he fell back with the force of her startle but laid with her in his arms, rubbing ovals around the surface of her back and whispering soothing words that faded away to sweet nothings.

 

 

-

 

Taylor picked at the peas on her plate, and ended up rearranging them into the symbol of hangman, a remainder of the nightmare she’d seen outside the window. Harry was chewing quietly, glancing up at her every now and then, as if he expected something to go wrong; it wasn’t an outrageous assumption. Taylor suddenly stood and left the dinner table, climbing the stairs and ignoring the sound of Harry’s chair legs scraping against the floor as he leaped up to follow her; she found herself in the bathroom, staring into the mirror, just like before.

 

 

-

 

Harry stepped inside the bathroom and stopped at the sight of his sister, who was staring at her reflection as if it may attack her; at the moment it wore a manic grin, and then she turned to him, eyes clearer than they’d been in months, and filled with tears; she held her hands out in front of her as if they were a danger to her own self. 

“I used to think that was somebody else, Harry,” she whispered, and Harry had almost forgotten what her voice sounded like. She shook her head in disbelief and he reached for her, but she moved away, pointing to the reflection; there stood a broken girl with a dirty face and tangled blonde hair, scraggly bitten nails and clear eyes, the color of cyan.

“That’s me, Harry. That person is me.”


End file.
